


The Show Must Go On

by UnicornAffair



Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [22]
Category: Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: After leaving the power rangers, both Tanya and Kat wanted to follow their hearts and careers. While the two couldn't be together, or see every show, they were sure to be there to support one another in spirit.Day 22: Flowers
Relationships: Katherine Hillard/Tanya Sloan
Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770007
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	The Show Must Go On

Kat could never replace the hole in Tommy’s heart left by Kimberly. As much as he tried to get over his first love, he couldn’t. Every kiss felt off, like it was missing something. He always said he was here for her, but his mind was somewhere else...on  _ someone else.  _ Through thick and thin, they fought side by side until Kat couldn’t do it anymore...it wasn’t fair to her to live this life. She passed down her power coin to Cassie and left the rangers for good. It stung when she heard the news of Kimberly and Tommy getting back together...but she wasn’t at all  _ surprised _ by it. 

The original green and pink ranger getting back together, ha, it was like a storybook ending. How did she think she could have possibly stood a chance? Who could compete with Kimberly Hart?

Without Tommy and the duties of being a ranger, Kat could focus on a  _ different _ life path. She had fallen in love with dancing...telling a story with her body. Kat worked hard at her craft, she even moved away from Angel Grove to pursue a career in New York City as a ballet dancer. 

Backstage as she got ready for her performance a bouquet of assorted yellow and pink flowers with a card attached. This could only come from one person. Her best friend, Tanya Sloan. 

_ Good luck! I told you that you’d make it big!- T _

Tanya Sloan, the yellow ranger, had fought many battles by her side. She too left her powers in favor of growing up and moving on. The Power Rangers were  _ retired.  _ Well,  _ she _ was done with the fight. Tanya wanted to  _ create _ and inspire people through music instead of muscle. While she and Adam Park had grown close...he couldn’t leave his calling. In fact, he started his  _ own _ team of legacy rangers. Their relationship didn’t  _ work out.  _

Kat took the card in her hand, even miles away, Tanya managed to still try and reach out to her. 

Tanya worked her way up, gaining popularity through social media. It wasn’t long until she toured as an opening act to one of her icons, Alicia Keys. As much as she felt accomplished...still missed her friends. She would keep a photo of their senior graduation near. Tommy, Rocky, Justin, Adam...Kat...she missed her best friend most of all. 

Even when she was at her most nervous, it was as if Kat  _ knew _ she needed that little boost of support. With a bouquet of all pink flowers, Tanya smiled upon reading the card. 

_ You’re going to kill it Tanya. Go out there and make me proud!- K _

Whenever Kat missed her best friend she would listen to her music as part of her warm ups, just as a way to hear Tanya’s voice. The two were always too busy for phone calls, most of the time being in different time zones were a pain to line up. They would send one another text messages, but even when it felt like the world was spinning too fast for them to catch up...there would be an assorted bouquet waiting for them when they needed it most. 

_ You’re going to crush it tonight! -K _

_ I wish I was there! -T _

_ Happy birthday Tanya. Don’t party too hard tonight <3 -K _

_ I miss you <3 -T _

_ I love you -K _

As much as Kat loved performing most nights of the week, there was something missing in  _ her _ heart. She missed her friends. She missed Angel Grove’s cafeteria, laughing at something dumb Rocky said. Kat missed the way Tommy used to hold her, to assure her that everything was going to be okay...but most of all she missed Tanya...her best friend, the only other girl on the team. The two had a bond the others simply couldn’t match. From  _ Zeo _ to  _ Turbo.  _ She missed the warmth of Tanya’s smile, her fiery passion whenever she would argue something. 

Out in New York, Kat was living her  _ dream... _ but it wasn’t enough...she wanted  _ more. _ She wanted to feel that human connection again, she wanted to tell Tanya how much she loved her in person. 

This would be her last performance. 

After a year of sending flowers back and forth, over so many tour sites, this was the time Tanya didn’t send anything. As dejected as Kat felt in the moment, the show had to go on...she had to give the final performance this stage would ever see. Saying goodbye to her castmates felt hollow in comparison to her ranger friends, they weren’t like  _ family _ to her. 

There was a light knock on the door, followed by a familiar voice entering, “You’re incredible, Kat”

“Tanya?” Kat had to dab her eyes clear of the tears and the running make up. She swiveled around in her chair to see that the reflection in the mirror wasn’t simply hopeful thinking, “What’re you doing here?”

“You think I was going to miss your  _ last show?”  _ Tanya tilted her head,  _ c’mon.  _ In her hands she had a bouquet of flowers, red, yellow, green, blue and pink... _ their  _ colors. “I know the others wanted to be here but…”

“I’m  _ so _ happy to see you” Kat took the flowers in one hand and used her free arm to pull her friend in for a hug. One that Tanya was all too ready to return, “I’ve missed you  _ so _ much, you don’t even know”

“I think I have some idea…” Tanya trailed off, pulling away from the embrace in favor of reaching up to stroke Kat’s reddened cheek. If anything this past year had taught her it was to make every minute of every day count. No more long distance. No more messages behind flowers. 

“I love you too”


End file.
